A New Beginning
by Swiftwind6
Summary: Xion and Roxas left the world that never was together in search of a better fate. Watch as they adventure through many new worlds.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

"_Two Who Were Never Meant to Meet"_

_I don't know what's right what if the answer I choose is wrong?_

_Xion the answer you chose can't just be right you, but everyone else._

…

_Thank… Riku_

…

"_The Decision"_

_What do I chose my friends or the fate of the world? What's right? Roxas and Axel need me and I need them._

…

"_An Unbreakable Connection"_

_Xion, I never want this to stop. Promise me we'll always be friends._

_That's a promise._

…

"_Those Whose Promises Last Forever"_

_Xion please don't leave._

…

_Axel I have to go._

…

"_Everlasting Friendships"_

_What do you mean by they're not here?_

_You heard me "Lea" the puppet dragged his into this._

…

"_Of Right and Wrong"_

_Forget about Xion you're coming with me._

"_A New Beginning"_

**This is only the beginning and I'll only update this fic once or twice a month.**


	2. Chapter 2

_From that day on our destinies change forever. The bond we share strengthens, makes our light eternal._

Roxas POV

I ran down the calm streets of Twlight Town followed be Xion as Xigbar just kept trying to shoot us down.

"Hey Poppet why is it that I always see your face…Ventus?" questioned Xigbar.

Xion summoned her keyblade disappearing into a blinding flash of light.

"Ahh!"I heard a deep voice yell.

"Xion hurry!"

We ran into the dark corridor and landed on some sort of dance floor that lit up in different colors.

My clothing changed into a pair of sneakers, jeans, a deep blue shirt, and a black hat that was slightly tilted. Xion was wearing tights with neon colored mini skirt, boots, the cutest jean jacket with a black shirt, and a small red ribbon in her hair.

"Where are we?"

Suddenly the lights flashed on and a tall figure emerged from the shadows.

Welcome to Shake it Up Chicago and I'm Gary Wild you host.

Everyone started dancing and we mimicked. I performed a swift spin dash and spun on my hands rapidly finishing with a backflip.

_Burn it up!_

_It's hot up in party tonight_

_You so fly…_

*10 minutes of invigorating dancing*

"That's all of the time we have, so until the next Shake it Up!" exclaimed Gary.

He strode toward us and said "wow you two are great no scratch that amazing."

"How do you two think of becoming backup dancers on SHAKE IT UP CHICGO?" asked Gary.

"SURE!" exclaimed Xion who was bouncing up and down like some sort of hyperactive teen.

My face paled at her reaction.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow in the studio after school for introductions and practice well like you two even need it."

Suddenly, two strange teens with overly be twinkled clothing walked over to us and did this strange dance thingy and trust me if you were there I would feel sorry for you 'cause this is mentally scarring.

"I'M GUTHER AND I'M TINKA AND WE'RE THE HESSAHEPERS!"

I saw Xion pale as I summoned my keyblade and handed it to Xion,"Xion just put an end to my misery."

My raven haired friend walked back and forth while wacking herself like it didn't even hurt.

"Well time to go betwinkle our socks," expressed Guther.

*falls anime style and sweat drops*

"Xion what in the bloody world was that?" I yelled ever so loudly.

"I just don't know, but I'm mentally scarred for LIFE and beyond that!" she said cross eyed.

"Yeah, I know right," said and orange haired girl.

"Cece don't be so rude by the way I'm Rocky and you are cutie?" asked a brown haired girl.

I turned my head to see Xion's face turn red.

"Huh, ha… Roxas," I mumbled slowly while elbowing Xion a bit.

"…Xion," my raven haired companion spat.

"YOU GUYS WERE AMAZING!" exclaimed Rocky.

Xion lighten up and stood up proudly.

"Thanks," she said.

"Well we're the back-up dancers for the show so feel free to ask us to give you a tour of town and the set," offered Cece.

**END CHAPTER.**

**I need 4 reviews to continue and constructive crit please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**At first I didn't even think of putting in this world, and especially how Xion and Roxas don't really blend with Shake It Up. This is connected to Repeating history and Of Light and Dark. Sorry for the wait and this chapter is kinda of a filler and not really important. In your reviews I would like to know if you would prefer me to update date mainly this story or repeating history or just update gradulely, but both.**

Xion POV

"Rocky I'd be glad for you to offer, but no thanks 'because where's the fun in adventure without exploring?" Roxas stated.

"Oh... sure that's fine but why don't we visit the mall and then we can go to this awesome pizza place called Crusty we can even get it free since our friend Duce works there, "offered Rocky with a bit of disappointment in her tone.

"Oh no, we can't possibly accept that plus we have so much work to do!" I exclaimed pulling on Roxas's sleeve.

"Xion don't be like that of course we can make it so see you two tomorrow at rehearsals," Roxas concluded.

"Wait do you guys have a place to stay?" questioned Cece.

"Actually no we're trying to find a place to stay at for a couple nights before we head back home."

"Giant thumbs down why don't you crash at my place for a while ya know!" yelled Cece.

"That's great thanks so much isn't that right Roxy," I said hooking my arm around his neck.

"Yeah, guess so."

Cece and Roxy strode towards the exit leaving only Rocky.

"You better stay away from Roxas or else."

"O-okay, but I was trying to be nice Xion just F-R-I-E-N-D-L-Y."

"Hey hurry up!" yelled Cece flailing her arms in twenty different directions.

We dashed to catch up with Roxas and Cece as we hurried to the subway, paid four munny no dollars, and caught the next train to the nearest station to the apartment complex.

I heard a soft growl while all eyes turned to my blonde companion.

"Sorry just a little hungry," stated Roxas scratching the back of his head.

"Let's get you a muffin from the bakery."

*5 minutes later after Roxas devoured a blueberry muffin*

"So Xion how did the two of you up in Chicago of all places?" Rocky asked.

"Well we wanted to, uuh, tryout for Shake it Up while we sneaked away from the organi… I mean our friends when they were sleeping on a train going to…Twilight Town?" I remarked nervously.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"What's that!"

We ran to the alley.

"They sent the dusk and dragoons!"

"Scram!" exclaimed Roxas.

"Cece, Rocky get back!"

"No need to say that again!" ranted Cece while dashing into the apartment.

Roxas showed off his flashy moves with oathkeeper while I sent blast of Mega Flares through the endly enemies.

"Now!" yelled Roxas.

I hurled my current keyblade into Roxas's left hand while he unleashed his new limit break "holy orders" while spinning in the air upside down.

"Ice Barrage!"

I caught oblivion in my hand as the two of us finished off the last few dusk with our ultimate signature co-op attack. Two forces one of light the other of darkness clashed forming the ultimate move.

Roxas POV

"You okay?"

"Just peachy over here in nobody land!" remarked Xion.

"Come on lets go check up on those two."

Cautiously we strode into the building checking all of the aisles.

"Xion take point," I whispered.

"Got it."

I repeated the room number 4B on floor 11. "Dusk four o'clock."

With a swift flick of a wrist wind raid slashed through the lesser nobodies and back into my hand in a blinding flash. Slowly leaning against the door we turned the knob as it creaked.

Cece POV

I let my eyes peer across the room to see the door slowly.

"Flynn Stay with Rocky," I whispered rushing to the door raising an aluminum baseball bat.

The door opened half way and with my eyes shut I swung with nothing but force and fear.

A short blonde limp figure with gravity defying... wait that's Roxas passed out on the floor.

"OMG I'm so sorry Roxas!"I screamed shaking Roxas silly.

"So dizzy, Cece let go…"sighed Roxas with a faint look in his eyes.

I dragged him to the couch and laid him on a plump pillow.

"Come on Cece what's gotten into you!" exclaimed Xion bursting through the door.

"I SAID SORRY!"

"Oh Roxas you can take down 1000 heartless single hand without breaking a sweat, but you get taken down by a 14 year old girl with a bat," Xion sighed.

Rocky walked over and sank in a bean bag chair. "So enlighten me who are you really, why are you here, what were those things, how do you know how to fight them, and where did you learn to dance?" asked Rocky with an eerie stare.

"FINE we're running a notorious group of villains that call themselves 'Organization 13' they capture hearts of innocent well once innocent people and try to obtain their lost hearts so that they can take over the worlds, we're former members, those beast are lesser nobodies or people without hearts, I don't know exactly it just came to us, and once you're out in the field learning flips and using speed is a fair advantage in fighting. There that enough!" stated Xion.

"Wow that's a bit farfetched," Rocky said in reply.

"You better believe it, but until we leave or even a couple days after be alarmed of where you go and stick to us and even more important in the organization tracks us they'll DO ANYTHING to drag us back so just keep quiet about meeting us."

"Sure no problemo!" said Cece.

*10 minutes later of girly stuff*

Xion was trying to force Roxas awake. "Panda Sora doesn't want to eat you… make friends with purple elephant… ummm… Kai… waffles…Xi-xi don't eat MY WAFFLES… gruph."

"Flynn do your magic!" I screamed.

"Everyone plug up your ears!" I remarked as Flynn blew a blow horn into Roxas's face.

"W-Wha what's going on?" exclaimed Roxas instantly awakening from is slumber.

"Nothing's going on just a little conversing between us girls." I stated.

Xion POV

"I think we should hit the hay and tomorrow we'll leave after the show."

"We'll rendezvous tomorrow at Crusty after we hit the mall tomorrow."

"Sure, sure I just want some sleep," Roxas whined planting his face in the pillow.

*Next Morning*

"Cece I want bacon!" screamed Flynn.

"We don't have time!" yelled Cece in reply helping Rocky through the fire escape followed by Ty.

"Yo Xion make me some bacon."

"Like that's going to happen." I replied rolling my eyes.

Flynn POV

"Seriously, what it take for a man to get some bacon around here?" I blurted out.

In the kitchen, I stared at the blonde who had whipped up a plate of bacon.

"Give me some of that." I proclaimed snatching the rest of the plate of bacon stuffing a hand full of strips.

"Ick, turkey bacon you are no man Roxas!"

"Well excuse me because SOMEONE ate it of the bacon yesterday!"

"Oh la la bacon," said Ty sliding to the plate of bacon.

"Seriously who eats turkey bacon?"

Roxas, drooped his head sighing," what's wrong with turkey bacon?"

"Roxas, my friend that I don't have the faintest of clues of, you have so much to learn about the history of bacon," said Ty.

"Xion let's get you something flashy for your spot light dance tonight.

"Come on if we leave now we should be able to grab a bite at and catch a ride to the west side mall."

"Hey what about me?" questioned Flynn.

"Since you're practically flunking school we got you a tutor, oh HENRY!" I temped opening the door.

"NO!"

"Guys hurry," I signaled leaving through the door.

*after pigging out at Crusty's and shopping 'til they literally dropped***(Sorry I got lazy after the 1000th word.)**

"You guys killed it out there!" I screamed excitedly giving each of them high-fives.

"Roxy you okay you're all pale?" Xion asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine but that Leechgrave really got my side."

Xion firmly placed her hand on Roxas's side "Cura".

She laughed softly, "Man have you lost your touch Roxy."

"You're one to talk."

Roxas POV

"Today was some of the most fun I've had in my entire life," Xion and I said in unison.

"You guys thanks for everything, but we HAVE to leave before we attract any other species."

"No thank you this was the closest we've had to an adventure," stated Rocky.

"Hey I dragged you to some place called Py-py or whatever it was."

"We'll visit once you two get your own spotlight light dance."

"We'll hold you to that promise!"

"By the way we advise you to stay close to each other from now on and don't let the heartless get to you," Xion laughed as we strode towards an alley.

"So Xion I've been thinking we shouldn't be running from the organization we should be fighting against them right?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly, Roxas shoved me against the wall behind a trash can covering my mouth.

He peered out to see a red head.

"They sent Axel."

**I don't need any reviews but please do it makes every author feel better and constructive crit. By the way sorry for the laziness and in the next chapter Xion and Roxas will be going to the "Destiny Islands"**


End file.
